


Quarantine at the Office

by NoApollonia



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: What would our beloved characters be up to during these trying times?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Neal, do I need to remind you what happens if you touch anything on Diana's desk?" says Peter with a sigh, watching Neal inspect around the empty desks.

"She'll break one or both of my arms." states Neal remembering that lecture. "I'm only looking...see no touching."

"You're such a child! Surely you aren't getting that bored during quarantine...especially as you are able to torture me each day." says Peter walking into his office, Neal following close behind. "Plus you are getting time off from work."

"I didn't want to be a risk to June! Plus it's not like it's time off when you insist on bringing home a box of files to work on for the days we can't come in." Neal sits in the visitor's chair. "Plus El says she likes having me around to work on taste testing new dishes. I do have a more sophisticated palate, Peter."

"I still don't get why someone would want spinach-and-mushroom risotto and syrupy wine over pizza and beer." Peter sits down on his side of the desk. "Anyways, why are you sitting up here when you have a desk down there? You can't possibly miss me as we've spent the last three weeks together."

"It's too quiet down there, Peter, with only a couple other agents working today." Neal throws the rubber band ball in the air and catches it. "Plus it's not like we need to social distance from each other as we're now roomies!"

Peter dropped his head into his hands and for the hundredth time in the past month had to remind himself why he agreed to Neal's deal at the prison. While he did worry about June's health with the pandemic, he was starting to get tired of his new roommate and would be happy when he went home. He made a mental note to check Neal's tracking data less after and to count his blessings more. "Fine. Just look at those files and tell me if you know of any leads."

The day progressed similar and by the time 5pm rolled around, Peter hated to admit it was boring in the office these days. It seemed even criminals were taking time off and must be quarantining themselves as all the files to work on were from before everything started. He couldn't wait to be home and in his sweats versus a suit. Looking over at Neal, he guessed Neal was more happy to be in a suit versus regular clothes - though Neal's regular clothes appeared to be designer jeans or slacks and button-down shirts. Looking at the clock, he noticed Neal was hunched over a file. "Think we can head out unless you found anything pressing?"

Neal startled at what seemed to be sudden words and Peter got a look and saw Neal had been working on a drawing versus reading the file. Peter opened his mouth to utter his usual 'Neal, don't make me throw you back in jail...' until he noticed the drawing was of himself, El, and Satchmo in his living room. It appeared to be from the night before and for whatever reason Neal had omitted himself from the drawing despite he had spent most of the evening petting Satchmo. "That's really good Neal...but why didn't you draw yourself?" Peter asked curiously.

"Oh you know, figured it was better without me - the way it should be. I know you have been getting sick of me lately." whispered Neal before turning over the sheet of paper. "I think maybe I should ask Mozzie about staying in one of his safe houses. He'll probably never use it again knowing his paranoia, but at least you and El could get alone time without me in the way."

The words stung Peter and made him regret how snappy he had been lately towards Neal. While Neal could be annoying, Peter had actually liked having him around and more than just because he knew where he was as he felt Neal to either be the son he never had or at the least a younger brother. "Neal, don't do that. We are happy to have you stay. Sorry I've been a jerk lately." Peter stammered out. "This whole thing is stressful."

"Are you sure?" asked Neal. "I could have my bags packed and be out by tonight...or at least by morning." Neal tried not to let his words sound as sad as he felt as it had been nice being at the Burke's. Despite it not having the million dollar view, it was nice staying at the Burke's as they felt the closest to a family he never had. A part of him would love to stay forever, despite knowing he was an adult and wasn't a part of their family. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"You're staying and that's final." Peter grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Keep it up and you will be staying the rest of the year." Peter said noticing the small smile Neal was trying to hide. "Let's go and see what El was able to scrounge up from the stores for dinner. Maybe she found those little chickens you like so much." Peter laughed at Neal's groan as they walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

A Couple Weeks Earlier

"Neal, you don't need to bring all of this." said Peter glancing around Neal's apartment at the assortment of suitcases and boxes. "It's likely only for a month or two and more stuff could be picked up at a later time. Plus I don't even think all of this would fit into our guest room."

"Better to bring it now, Peter, and with June's age she's a high risk candidate. And Samantha may or may not be able to go home and after her recent transplant..." said Neal with one of his brilliant smiles, "I figured the less trips here the better."

"You just had to play the kid card, didn't you Caffrey?" said Peter picking up one of the boxes. "What's in here? Bricks? You can't possibly own this much stuff anyways."

"June's willing to let me borrow some of her books as they were collecting dust up here, and then there are art supplies." said Neal, adding pointedly "You know how I can't sit still and figured you would want me to be able to stay busy."

Peter sighed and put the box down. "I will tell you what. We are going to limit this down to two suitcases and two boxes. That's it! I'm not going to make the three trips back and forth it would take to get all this stuff to my house! Just pick what you actually need and a couple favorite things."

Several minutes passed of bickering back and forth on how much stuff was really necessary and whether or not Neal needed to bring his own linens, if the Burke's had a french press or not, if three kinds of sketch books with their own pencils were all necessary, etc. "Fine Neal, you can add one additional bag or box...and that's it! Now let's get this sorted so we can be on time for dinner or Elizabeth will have both our heads."

Nodding realizing he didn't want to get on El's bad side, Neal quickly sorted through the additional items until he had the agreed upon amount of items - adding a duffel bag for leisure clothes - before realizing his laptop was in none of them. Neal flashed Peter his infamous smile, "So there is issue of my laptop...not sure if you will want me working cases on yours."

Peter put his face in his hands before looking back up at Neal. "Fine, put it in something and let's go." Peter sighed as Neal slipped it into a satchel and managed to squeeze in some more items. Peter let himself ponder for a second why he took Neal's deal and how much easier all of this would be if he hadn't, but stopped himself when he realized how much risk Neal would be in at the prison. He felt himself feeling sorry for a moment for the prisoners before picking up a box and the laptop bag and walking downstairs.

After a couple trips up and down the stairs, the trunk and backseat were full of things. Peter noticed Neal looking longingly up at the balcony for a moment. "Cowboy up...you will be back here with the million dollar view before you know it. Plus you always seem to find yourself in our guest room at least once a month. Plus you and Elizabeth are going to bore me out of my mind talking about art and museums. She's already planning on trying out as many new dishes as possible while you are with us."

Neal laughed. "Not my fault you won't try anything that's not American-ized. Plus your house is nice too. Satchmo is going to love another person around the house to beg for scraps and treats." Neal got inside the car and fastened his belt, thinking about the fact that while he would miss the view, it was almost nicer at the Burke's and feeling like a part of the family. Peter climbed in, fastened his own belt, and started the car and the partners took off for Brooklyn.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Months Later...

"Dearly departed, we are gathered here today..." Neal felt numb listening to the priest continue the service. As much as he had tried to ensure June's safety by staying away, the pandemic had gotten the best of June and while the world was starting to clear up a little, it was going to be going on without June. He stifled a sob while he felt Peter's hand on his shoulder and a moment later El's hand on his other shoulder. The great woman who had taken him in though he was a criminal was now dead and Neal felt like he was losing a parent all over again.

As soon as the service was over, Peter noticed Neal quickly excusing himself away as soon as he had said a greeting to everyone - Neal taking the stairs up to his apartment quickly. Peter looked at El. "This has to be so hard on him. June seemed to always think of Neal as a son."

"You should go and be with him, Peter. I will be okay down here. Burke Premiere Events doesn't usually do a party after a funeral and this will be my first, but I think I have things handled." El said assuringly. "Neal needs you a lot more than I do right now." Peter nodded and head for the stairs, giving a nod at Cindy and Samantha who were also looking at where Neal had passed with worry.

When Peter hit the third floor, he heard was was unmistakably the sound of crying. He debated for a few minutes if he should go back downstairs or continue forwards. He wanted to be there for Neal, but he wasn't sure if Neal would want him there. Finally remembering El's words that Neal needed him, Peter quietly walked forwards and knocked on the door to Neal's loft. "Neal, are you okay?...Okay dumb question...can I come in at least?" Not getting a response, Peter opened the door.

What Peter saw next broke his heart. Neal was sitting at the table with both hands over his face, crying. Peter rushed over and sat next to him and put his arm around Neal's shoulders. "Hey Buddy, it's okay - let it all out." Neal turned and buried his face in Peter's chest and Peter instinctively felt himself wrap his arms around Neal and just held him. "I'm so sorry, Neal."

Finally collecting himself enough to stop the tears for now, Neal realized the position he was in and carefully wiped his face before sitting up in his chair, trying to put his typical mask back on and failing. "I'm sorry for that Peter...I should be able to be strong..ger than that. Just I already miss her so much. I know I should cowboy up..."

"Don't say that Neal. You have a right to grieve. I know you cared deeply for June and it's clear she felt the same." Peter said assuringly. "If you need time off..."

"No, no...I don't want that at all. Being back at work will definitely be a nice distraction. Plus I have already had most of a week off and I just sit around thinking there was more that could have been done." said Neal, standing and walking to the fridge to get a couple bottles of water and taking a few minutes to keep trying to collect himself as he felt tears well back up in his eyes.

"So how long is Cindy going to be in town? If I recall, her mother has passed and all this now belongs to her." Peter said, gesturing around meaning the house. "I imagine there are likely a lot of memories here."

"Yes, that is what she was saying a day or two ago. While June made her promise to let me stay as long as I needed, I know she would rather sell." said Neal. "I will have to go apartment hunting soon. There's no way I will ever get this kind of deal again..." Neal forced back the tears, hating himself for feeling any pity for himself right now. "I do want to get out of her hair quickly enough. Luckily at least half my things are at your house."

"Neal, El and I have been thinking..." Peter started to say while seeing El enter.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" said El, giving Neal a hug.

"I was just about to tell Neal what we have been discussing the past few days." said Peter, giving his wife a kiss. "Neal, how would you like to stay with us? At least for awhile. Let's be honest, by now the guest room is considered your room. And we could carpool to work." Peter felt dumb adding the last part, but he really wouldn't mind having Neal around for awhile and knowing Neal needed family around and Peter felt like family to Neal.

"I don't want to impose on you two, Peter. I have already been in your hair so much lately." said Neal, sitting back down at the table. "You can't be serious anyways - I'm in my 30's and you know I drive you nuts."

"Neal, we have both talked about it. We want you to stay for awhile or until you want to find your own place." said El. "Or honestly we don't use the third floor and have debated making it an apartment for years. You could just stay in the guest room until we can finish it up and even live there and skip the apartment hunting. I'd love having a live-in taste tester and help for Burke Premiere Events." El said jokingly on the last part, hoping Neal would realize they just wanted him to be around them.

"Are you serious?" said Neal with a shocked face, something Peter never thought he would ever see. Neal's head spun as he liked being around the Burke's, but never thought they would want him to live with them. "I would never call you a liar, El, but..."

"Then don't." said El pointedly. "We wouldn't lie to you. Now we would need to for shopping for furniture later on as I know this place came furnished."

"Actually, Cindy has already stated I could take anything I wanted from the loft." said Neal. "So if you two are really serious..."

"We are, Neal" said Peter. "You are the closest thing either of us have to a son and you are like the younger brother I never had either. It could be nice and it certainly would be cheaper than your own place. And of course, it can last as long as you want...I do realize you will likely want your own space and life eventually, but that eventually can be months or years from now."

Neal felt himself about to cry again, but in happiness this time. He could feel the love coming from both of the Burke's and couldn't believe they were both accepting him as family despite not being blood related to either. They were certainly closer family than he ever had. "Then I would be honored to stay with you guys. You know, at least for now. Mozzie may kill me when he hears I'm moving in with Suits though."


End file.
